


Alec Is Different

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Malec, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, cute malec, husbands malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: In which why is Alec so different?// Magnus realizes he should open his eyes more often because looking at Alec defies all time, he can see his future.





	Alec Is Different

**Author's Note:**

> it occurred to me when magnus was deleting his memories that alec was extremely important to him, and he said it, alec was different. and here are my thoughts on magnus' thoughts to just quite possibly why alec is so different.

_"If erasing Alec from life is truly what you want, you will find a way to do it on your own..."_

Magnus couldn't believe he actually thought about erasing the memories of Alec. The heartbreak he felt when Alec left him was like no other. How though? Why though? He'd been in love before, he had centuries of lovers but easily forgot them. What made Alec so special and why? 

Maybe it was the way Alec loved him, the way he spoke to him, showed him love in ways no else ever could. Those eyes, those gorgeous glowing hazel eyes that showed him just what it was like to really love and be in love. He'd never met anyone like him in his past, and he never experienced love at first sight either. How did it happen so quickly? Alec turned him down twice before actually giving in to him, but at least he knew how he felt the second they shared their first kiss. But what did Alec have that his other lovers didn't? Why was Alec different? 

The opposite of love is fear. Magnus swore he didn't have any fears, that was until he thought he'd lost Alec. The one thing he was afraid of losing was Alec. He knew Alec couldn't have just left him as he did, he knew he wasn't that selfish, but yet he never put those pieces together because Alec was the one to make him whole even without his magic at least he had the person he knew he could spend the rest of his life because Alec was the one. He was different. Over time, Magnus came to recognize Alec by his touch, his warmth, the flutter of his lashes against his cheeks, all of it when they get to be alone. And when he looks at Alec, he is home, wrapped up in his arms. Magnus realizes he should open his eyes more often because looking at Alec defies all time, he can see his future.

_I don't think I can live without you._  
_You and me, we always find a way back to each other._  
_I can't lose you, I won't._

Magnus swallowed, turning around in bed to come face to face with his sleeping husband. A small smile played at his features, he was dreaming, he was happy, he was his _Alexander_ as peaceful as ever because he had Magnus forever. The sentences Magnus heard over and over in his head were a reason as to why Alec was different. Alec was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with him, and he was the luckiest man alive. He would never find a love like Alec, and he knew that the second that he laid eyes on him, unlocking something inside of him that he closed himself off to. His long lost friend told him that someday someone will come and tear down the walls that he built around his heart and find their way inside and make themselves at home. Alec was Magnus' home and now it all made sense. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling softly, Magnus nuzzled his nose against his Alec's. He whispered his name softly, brushing his lips against his chastely. "I love you." He added just as soft. Alec smiled in his slumber, reaching and gripping his husband's side. 

"Shhh, sleep...why aren't you sleeping." His grumpy side coming out as one eye opened.

"I just wanted to remind you that you are the love of my life, my one true love, my soulmate, and I am so thankful you wanted to marry me..." Magnus spat out quickly not meaning to but he couldn't help himself.

"Magnus, can these confessions come when I'm fully awake to respond to them?" Alec closed his one eye and drew him near, "You are my world, my home, my warmth, my everything, now shhhh." He practically purred once he felt Magnus' entire body resting up against him.

Magnus had to laugh...laugh at himself for actually thinking that his grumpy sleeping husband couldn't get any cuter and if it was possible he'd just fallen in love deeper. There was not a single second where Magnus' love for Alec grew, and he would love him until the end of time, and well with Alec, he had eternity.


End file.
